Melodies of Life
by Lucifer Hisaki
Summary: Hikaru reflects on her love for Eagle and Lantis. E/L, E/L/H, implied F/F and U/A


Title: Melodies of Life  
Author: Three Wings  
POV: Hikaru  
Pairings: Eagle/Lantis, Umi/Ascot implied, Fuu/Ferio implied, Eagle/Lantis/Hikaru  
Warnings: Spoilers for the Manga, Yaoi (m/m)  
Summary: Hikaru reflects on her love for Eagle and Lantis  
Genre: Romance/Drama  
Rating: PG  
Archive: Ask and you shall receive  
Disclaimer: I don't own Magic Knight Rayearth or its Characters. Clamp does.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I couldn't leave him there to die. Even if he was slowly dying. Someone loved him and needed him more than anything, Lantis. I saw it when Lantis looked at that mecha, he shown hesitation, fear, and concern toward the pilot, Eagle. Not only that I love him, too, but it is Lantis who needs him much more than me. I love them both with my whole heart but it isn't meant to be. I mean, my love for them is strong but their love for each other is stronger still. It is too pure. It would be a crime to take that love away from them. No, not a crime, a damnation that deserves a death sentence. They are truly meant for each other. Eagle could melt Lantis's icy exterior while Lantis could help heal Eagle's wounds and they could bring happiness to each other to a level I could not reach. I also have to admit they look really cute together.  
  
When I told Eagle that Lantis loved him, I saw hope to survive and to learn if what I say is true. As he hugged me, I thought he loved me at that moment but I was wrong. He held on to me so he could survive, somehow. I refused to let him die there; it would make Lantis sad. I said I don't want anyone to be in sorrow anymore. Bringing him back was the only way I could prevent that. His eyes were the only motivation I needed to go though that ordeal. His eyes shown a love so strong and pure that I needed to take him back, alive. Regardless of all the consequences, we made it.  
  
After I demolished the pillar system, Eagle and I fell into Lantis's arms. In those arms, I felt the warmth of love embraced me but in reality it was directed toward Eagle, not me, never me. I could see that in Lantis's eyes. I was glad to hear that Eagle wasn't dead but in a coma. I could see relief in Lantis's eyes; they were always so expressive. Though, it surprised me that Eagle could speak to us through telepathy. I could hear a loving voice being whispered to Lantis when I accidentally eavesdrop.  
  
When I came back to Cephiro a third time, I went to see Eagle first. It shocked me when Eagle told me that Lantis wanted take me to where the others were having a meeting. It shocked me even more when Lantis asked how people confess their love in my country, Earth. I told him that it would probably be 'Will you marry me?' I then explained that it was a commitment to be with your lover for eternity. It was a good thing I could hide my real emotions under false pride and bravado when he asked another question. He asked whom I would like to marry. I told him in a truthful honest tone that I wanted to marry him and Eagle. My next comments made it seem as though I was joking, though I am truly not.  
  
I was there three years later when Eagle woke up from his coma. In fact, everyone was there. After a few tense moments, we all could see his eyes twitch and slowly open. He blinked his gold eyes a few times while we rejoiced. Joy and relief were the dominant feelings that could be seen in everyone's eyes, especially Lantis. Lantis, I heard when I'm not there, was with Eagle at all times except to eat or do the important stuff that Clef had for him. Everyone knew of Lantis and Eagle's love for each other, therefore they weren't surprised to see Eagle kiss Lantis. We celebrated well into the night; the only complaints were from Primera, seeing that Eagle stole her Lantis. It was hilarious to see Mokona body-slam the little pixie to shut her up. Lantis and Eagle's love shone brightly in their eyes as they look unto one another. Their eyes seemed to have an ethereal glow to them.  
  
I haven't been to Cephiro in a while now. Fuu found a way to go to Cephiro being anywhere on Earth without help about five years ago, that's three years after Eagle woke up. It's not like I don't want to go it's just that I don't have the time. Instead of being a dog-trainer like I wanted, I have instead became a lawyer. I do go every now and then. Recently I went to Umi and Ascot's wedding about two months ago. Fuu and Ferio tied the knot one year ago. I don't really spend too much time over there. In fact, I rarely see the two loves of my life. If I do see them, I would get all depressed inside though I don't show it. When I'm there, I would stick to Umi and Fuu who made a permanent home over there. They would tease me about my height, though I'm now six feet tall, a full fourteen inches from when I was 14. They ask what's happening on Earth and I would ask the same thing of Cephiro. Sometimes, they would pester me about getting a husband and start a family. I would always answer I'm waiting for the right one to come along. When in truth, they have I just couldn't get a grip on their love.  
  
I am very content with my life, though it could be better. I never knew if Eagle and/or Lantis ever loved me as a lover or a just a friend. I am just content on having them care about me. I could always hope that it could be more but it is very unlikely for that to happen. My visits to Cephiro have been few and far between. I believe that I am gradually losing my memories of that place as time passes me by. I doubt I will lose all of my memories seeing that something will always remind me and it is those things that I hang on to even if they bring times of sorrow and good. I can only hope I will never forget my life there and especially my two loves that I worship from a distance. Never revealing my heart, never disturbing them with my love that isn't meant to be.  
  
  
Fini or To be continued  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A/N: Do you like? My first Rayearth fanfiction, so be nice. If you want a sequel ask. The more people ask the faster you get a sequel/another chapter. Sorry that it's short but I wrote it when I had insomnia. Please R & R. Merci.  
  
Three Wings 


End file.
